Sacrifice
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Story summary: Beth has been requesting a NEW challenge from any diva to step up their game for her Divas Championship when "Dark Angel" Cassidy steps up her game. Will she be a challenge for "The Glamazon" to become the NEW WWE Divas Champion?


"Sacrifice"

Type of story: (One Shot)

Characters: "Dark Angel" (Cassidy Lisa James), Wade Barrett, and "The Glamazon" Beth Phoenix.

Name: Cassidy Lisa James "Dark Angel"  
Age: 27  
Occupation: WWE Diva and valet for her boyfriend Wade Barrett

Theme song entrance: "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence

Her goal: To become WWE Divas Champion

Story summary:  
Beth has been requesting a NEW challenge from any diva to step up their game for her Divas Championship when "Dark Angel" (Cassidy) steps up her game. Will she be a challenge for "The Glamazon" to become the NEW WWE Divas Champion?

**Chapter disclaimer:**

**I don't own anybody except for my own OC (Cassidy "Dark Angel). **

Cassidy was in the back with her boyfriend Wade Barrett watching the monitor closely to see "The Glamazon" gloating that she didn't have any New challenge for the Divas Championship and was tired of the same old opponents and wanted a new diva to face.

The raven haired beauty smirked at the tv knowing the time was right. She wanted that title more than anything and had worked hard to sacrifice to get that title away from the blonde diva to join her boyfriend as reigning champions together.

"Hey baby, you ready to go out there?" Wade asked walking in his locker room seeing his girlfriend was ready in her wrestling outfit.

"Yup. I've fought so hard to get where I am and ready to become the NEW WWE Divas champion." She told her man happy to see him walk in.

"Good to hear my angel. Kick some arse out there sweet thing and maybe after you win, you and I can celebrate." The Brit smirked before he tilted up her chin to meet with her lips and kissed her.

"You know I will." She smirked back after they shared a hot passionate kiss with each other.

"Cassidy, we're ready for you." One of the stage crew members told her as he passed her and Wade's locker room.

"Gotcha thanks." The soon to be Divas Champion smiled.

"Good luck out there champ. I'll be back here watching." Wade told her giving her one last kiss as she smiled at her boyfriend before making her way to the ring as her theme song "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence hit on the arena speakers as the fans cheered for her and helped up signs for her as she walked down the ramp with mic in hand.

"Oh Beth, aren't you forgetting someone, You said you wanted a challenge for your precious title right...then why don't I be the one to take it from you?" Dark Angel spoke over the mic taking the challenge from "The Glamazon".

"Ha, I don't think so princess. You think you're so tough. You're not good enough to take my title. You're just like the rest of the "Barbie Dolls" in the back that have tried and didn't succeed so get lost why don't you "Dark Angel?" The Glamazon retorted to Dark angel not wanting to take her offer for her title. She felt she was just like the rest of the divas and wouldn't be able to take the title away from her.

"Are you afraid Beth, I can and will beat you for your title." Dark Angel hissed at her with her venomous voice.

"I'm not afraid of you at all. You're just not on my league to get my championship." The Glamazon told her putting the mic down glaring at the woman standing on the ramp as she put her title on her shoulder before getting down from the ring.

The two stared each other down until Dark Angel ran down to the ring to attack the Glamazon who was defenseless and tried protecting herself as all hell broke loose between them when the officials came out to try and separate them.

"This isn't OVER!" Dark Angel exclaimed angrily trying to fight off the officials as she tried to scratch and claw at the Glamazon.

"You'll NEVER be able to get this...this is MINE!" The blonde chuckled and smirked as she grabbed her title until Teddy Long's theme hit on the speakers as officials continued to try and keep the divas apart from each other as they glared at one another.

"Beth, tonight you are going to defend YOUR Divas championship against Dark Angel on a one on one singles match tonight." Teddy explained what kind of match that was going to happen as Beth was now steaming as officials were trying to keep her restrained as Dark Angel smirked satisfied.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Beth screamed at Teddy feeling it was unfair she had to defend her Divas Championship against Dark Angel but this diva wasn't even in her league to even get her title.

"I just did and you WILL defend your title tonight here on Smackdown. You wanted a challenge didn't you Glamazon, YOU got IT, HOLLA!" Teddy told her with a smile.

"And if I DON'T?" The Glamazon challenged back.

"Then I would have to have you drop your title to Dark Angel tonight if you don't want the match." The general manager of Smackdown explained.

The blonde was irate and fumed that she would have to defend her Divas title to Dark Angel as the diva walked to the back with a smirk on her face. She would get that title soon enough.

As she got to the back, she was greeted by her boyfriend Wade Barrett.

"You were amazing out there baby and held your own. Don't worry, you're going to get your title tonight." Wade told his girlfriend as she smiled at him believing him.

"Thanks sweetie. I can't wait to settle this score once and for all with Beth and become Divas Championship now that you've become WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Cassidy couldn't wait to get her hands on the Divas title to join her boyfriend Wade who was now Future WWE World Heavyweight champion.

"You will and I know it. Just be patient love." Wade smiled and held his beautiful girlfriend in his arms as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"I feel it's so near and yet so far. I just want that championship so bad and worked so hard to wanting to become champion." Cassidy sighed just wanting to be one of the best divas to become Divas Champion. All her hard work started paying off and paying her dues for the past 3 to 4 years to become the NEW Champion and to make Beth stop gloating.

"I know it feels that way for now baby but you have nothing to worry about, you'll get there. I know you can."Her boyfriend and lover encouraged her that she could do it.

Later that night Cassidy's match was up next to face Beth Phoenix for the Divas Championship.

"Good luck out there baby. Break a leg." Wade told his girlfriend who was almost up next on the card.

"Thanks sweetie. I need that." She appreciated his encouragement as they kissed each other before Cassidy's music hit becoming her character again as the crowds cheered for her and held up their signs to cheer her on as she smiled at the fans as she walked down the ramp.

Lilian then announced Beth as her theme hit as Cassidy watched the blonde walk down the ramp with a smirk as she held her title high up her head.

"It's gonna be MINE soon Glamazon. Your days of champion is outnumbered." Cassidy mouthed to the Divas Champion staring her down as the tall diva walked herself to the ring.

The two divas were now face to face in the ring.

"Good luck Barbie doll. You're going down." Beth retorted as the fans began to boo her and cheer Dark Angel on.

"You're on Glamazon." Dark Angel smirked as the divas heard the bell and the match was under way.

"Go get'em baby. I know you can do it." The Brit muttered to himself backstage as he watched his girlfriends match.

In the middle of the match Beth was ready to give up as she rolled out of the ring ready to grab her championship when Dark Angel went after her to bring her back to the ring.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere!" Dark Angel yelled angrily not going to have Beth counted out for her to retain that title again as she began beating on Beth in the ring as the blonde trying to defend herself but was useless feeling the harsh punches.

The two girls fought back and forth in the ring as the fans kept chanting for Dark Angel and booing Beth every time they kept hitting each other back and forth trying to one up the other.

"Say goodnight Glamazon!" Dark Angel smirked as she was ready to hit her finisher Dark Angel's moonsault which was her finisher after viciously knocking the diva down on the corner turnbuckle bringing her to the middle of the ring.

As soon as the ref started to count to three, Dark Angel was in shock that Beth was able to kick out of that.

"That was THREE!" Dark Angel barked at the ref in shock that Beth was able to kick out the first time out of her finisher as the fans were in shock was well how the Divas Champion was able to kick out of that as they kept on cheering Dark Angel on to finish the diva.

"It was two Angel. She had her arm up!" The ref told her as she sat up in disbelief that the Glamazon would kick out. It's like she didn't want to give up too easily.

The two women back and forth beating the hell out of each other. Beth got the upper hand on Dark Angel as she was ready to set up for her "Glam-Slam" finisher on the diva she was facing.

The ref started counting to three and a shocked Glamazon looked on as Dark Angel kicked out of her finisher.

"NO WAY THAT WAS THREE!" The Glamazon barked at the ref wondering how Angel was able to get her hand up on time.

"Her hand is up Beth. That was a two!" The ref stated as she saw Dark Angel's hand was up as she tried to get back up to get the upper hand on Beth as they were punching and hitting each other as they rolled around in the ring trying to gain the upper hand till they were both exhausted.

"That's IT, NO MORE MISS. NICE GIRL!" Dark Angel said to herself wanting to win the Divas Champion so bad as she formulated to try and take out the Glamazon once and for all with another finisher called "The Grand Finale" which was a sitting powerbomb.

"Come on baby. You've got this!" The Preston man spoke to himself as he watched on as his girlfriend hit her finisher on Beth as the counted to three and it was finished. His girlfriend was the NEW WWE Divas Champion.

After the match, Dark Angel's hand was raised as her name was announced b the Latina Diva.

"And the NEW WWE Divas Champion, DARK ANGEL!" Lilian announced proudly as the Divas title was handed to her as tears ran down Angel's face as she looked at the title that was given to her. All her hard work and sacrifice for 4 years really paid off. She was DIVAS CHAMPION.

The fans cheered her on loudly and proudly as she held up the championship proudly above her head and laughed as the former divas champion walked away in defeat.

"Whose laughing now Beth?" The NEW Divas Champion spoke as she smirked at the other diva as the refs started helping her out of the ring.

"This isn't over yet Angel. Not by a long shot!" The former divas champion glared at Dark Angel that she would get her Divas Championship back.

"Sure whatever you say Beth." The NEW Divas Champion mouthed laughing at the other divas heated words like it meant nothing to her. Now that Angel was champion, she was proud and would hold that title proud and bring back the significance to the title.

Cassidy walked to the back after celebrating with the fans as she was met by the guys and girls in the back congratulating her on a work well done. She was glad everyone was happy for her but there was one particular person among the crowd that she wanted to see and that was her boyfriend, the NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He just hoped he was proud of her.

Making her way to the locker room, she was met by the Former NEXUS/Corre guys and standing among them was Wade.

"way to go baby, you did it. I'm so proud of you!" The former brawler chuckled as he pulled his girlfriend into a kiss that made her weak at the knees.

"Thanks babe. I finally did it. We're both champions." Cassidy giggled in between his lips.

"Hmmmm...me as World heavyweight champ and my girl as WWE Divas Champ. I like the ring of that." Wade chuckled stroking her cheek softly that he was proud of their accomplishment.

"I like it too. We look great together as champions." She included as he was holding his championship as she held her's and they looked great together as champions standing proudly.

"You said it love." Her lover agreed with a smirk before pecking her lips knowing they made a great team.

"Now that we have our titles, why don't we get out of here and celebrate?" She suggested to him that tonight was their night to go out and have a little fun of their own.

"I LOVE the sound of that." He beamed and kissed his girlfriend proudly as they got ready to have their own fun that evening.


End file.
